Feliz año nuevo
by Lurhien
Summary: M - HOLMECEST - BDSM! Regalo para Momo. Ahí estaba, como cada año. Me tumbo, dejo el móvil encima de mi estómago y cierro los ojos. Nunca entendería como, estando colapsadas las líneas, su mensaje siempre llegaba puntual.


**¡Aviso importante! A mis queridos lectores que luego dejan ciertos reviews. Pone que es Holmecest (M) en el summary y algo BDSM, lo pone en los personajes y en el rating, y lo vuelvo a avisar aquí. Si lo lees y dejas un comentario negativo te hemos pillado, te ha gustado :)**

* * *

**Feliz año nuevo!**

31 de Diciembre. Doce menos veinte.

La mayoría de la población estaría en esos momentos acabando de cenar con sus familias, amigos, parejas... Incluso John había abandonado el 221B para celebrarlo con unos compañeros de la clínica. Puedo asegurar en un 93% lo que ocurriría esa noche incluso sin ver la apariencia que traería el médico.

Probablemente llegaría entre las siete y nueve de la mañana del día 1 de Enero. Llegaría intentando hacer el menor ruido posible en vano, ya que los restos de alcohol de su cuerpo todavía no se habrían disipado. Vendría sin abrigo ya que lo perdería en algún punto de la noche. Camisa con dos botones desbrochados, posible coqueteo con mujer pero sin llegar a nada más. Bebidas... Primero champán, mucho cava, y después varios chupitos de vodka, whisky o algo parecido. Después dormiría hasta pasada la hora de cenar y, después de tomarse una ducha y tomarse una pastilla, procederá a contarme su velada a sabiendas de que yo no le prestaría atención.

Obviamente.

Doce menos cuarto y el salón está demasiado vacío, silencioso.

Me siento inquieto en el sofá. Quizá sea porque no ocurre nada, ni dentro ni fuera del piso. Este es uno de los días en los que parece que el mundo se acaba. No hay nadie en la calle, no hay coches ni taxis. Tampoco se oye el runrún de la televisión demasiado alta de la señora Hudson. Ni el tecleo de las manos firmes de John. Podría casi asegurar que los vecinos tampoco se encontraban en sus respectivos pisos.

Pego otro parche más en mi brazo izquierdo. Con este llevo ya cinco. Sobredosis, probablemente. Pero lo que fuera por olvidar el día en que estamos, los recuerdos que trae.

Recuerdo que aún guardo unos gramos escondidos en el cajón de los calcetines y fuera del alcance de la curiosidad de John. Alzo el brazo hacia mi habitación, demasiado lejos. No puedo llamar a John para que me lo alcanzase, primero porque no escucharía el móvil, y segundo porque después me echaría su típica regañina. Señora Hudson, con su hermana a las afueras. Lestrade, bar ligando con alguna mujer diez años menos que él. Molly, probablemente acudiría enseguida, el problema sería librarme después de ella.

Nadie excepto él.

Mi enemigo, mi archienemigo como se solía llamar así mismo. Estaría en su casa, también solo, probablemente haciendo papeles para no pensar como yo había acabado haciendo. Cierro los ojos y meto en mi palacio, revisando archivos de casos cerrados, repasando datos, manteniendo mi mente ocupada. Pero dentro siempre aparece una puerta que solo puedo abrir en esas fechas. Una puerta sin candado, que tengo que esforzarme en mantener cerrada porque se puede abrir sola. Noto el peso de mi móvil en el bolsillo izquierdo.

Cinco minutos para en punto.

Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno.

_Feliz año nuevo -MH _

Ahí estaba, como cada año. Me tumbo, dejo el móvil encima de mi estómago y cierro los ojos. Nunca entendería como, estando colapsadas las líneas, su mensaje siempre llegaba puntual.

_Feliz año nuevo -SH _

Mis dedos tecleaban el móvil a la velocidad del rayo. Aquel maldito mensaje, cada año, cada noche buena. No entiendo por qué lo enviamos. Reabre esa puerta, poco a poco. Y después cuesta semanas y semanas volverla a cerrar. Vuelvo a dejar el móvil sobre mi cuerpo y respiro profundo, notándolo sobre mí. Noto la nicotina haciendo su efecto, la noto subir por el brazo, llegar a mi pecho.

De pronto noto una vibración sobre mi estómago. Mi cuerpo se tensa, el vello se me eriza. Nunca pensé que ese mensaje llegaría.

_John te ha dejado solo, ¿verdad? -MH. _

Mis dedos tiemblan ligeramente pero los controlo rápidamente. Trago saliva ruidosamente y regreso a la normalidad, no me puedo permitir esas salidas.

_¿Ahora eres un adivino o me espías por las cámaras del salón? -SH. _

Sonrío de medio lado. Por muy mano derecha de la reina de Inglaterra que sea, no sabe nunca cual es mi punto débil. O sí.

_Por las cámaras de tu dormitorio -MH _

Me quedo tumbado escuchando el silencio. Mis puños se cierran sobre si mismos y mis nudillos se tornan blancos. Ha abierto la puerta y ha dejado entrar todo lo que creía olvidado. Todo lo que creíamos olvidado.

Noto una última vibración. No hace falta leer el mensaje para saber lo que dice, lo que me pide. Cierro los ojos y trato de controlarme de nuevo, ya llevo demasiados deslices por una noche.

**Caso número 567**; _Policías encontrados degollados sin razón alguna. __Pruebas:__ una daga en el tercer crimen. Sin huellas. Entrevista con los familiares, todos visitaban un club de apuestas. __Primera opción:__ debían dinero a alguien. Descartada. __Segunda opción:__ fueron a... _

Siento el móvil como si se estuviera hundiendo dentro de mí, tan pesado como una piedra.

**Caso número 347**; _Después de insistir, Lestrade me confirma que había una relación entre el político asesinado y la prostituta suicidada, obvio. __Pruebas:__ nota de suicidio del político. __Primera opción:__ prostituta mata a político. Descartada, no tiene sentido, en todo caso, debiera haber sido al revés. __Segunda opción:__ hermana de la prostituta sobreprotectora con su pequeña hermana. La prensa descubre las salidas nocturnas del político. Con miedo a que salga a la luz el nombre de la prostituta, su hermana acaba asesinándolo. Ella sucumbe a las emociones humanas y se suicida por miedo a que la acusen a ella impulsada, también, por la penosa vida que estaba llevando. Fácil. _

**Caso número 290**_... _

No quiero pero mi mano se mueve a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Desde mi muslo derecho hasta mi pecho, acariciando mi cuerpo por encima de la fina tela de ropa que uso para estar en casa. Suelto un suspiro. Siento esa mano como si no fuera mía. La mano vuelve a bajar pero pasa de largo del móvil y sigue bajando, lenta. Y tan solo hace falta un ligero roce para hacerme volver loco. La mano se aparta como si quemara y vuelve al teléfono impaciente y con prisa.

Mis ojos escanean el mensaje en 0,3 segundos.

0,3 segundos en acelerar mi respiración, dilatar las pupilas de mis ojos, bombear sangre más rápido, hacer mis manos sudar, endorfinas por todo el cuerpo.

_Tienes una limusina fuera -MH _

Cada año me tienta. Sabe que soy fuerte. Una década intentando persuadirme cada 31 de diciembre. Siempre en falso. Siempre imponiendo la razón a los sentimientos pero, por una extraña razón, ese año, no.

Camisa de seda blanca a rayas verticales, unos pantalones de vestir azul marino a juego con la chaqueta. Bufanda azul y abrigo negro. Tiempo tardado: menos de tres minutos. No hace falta mirar por la ventana antes de bajar. La limusina pequeña negra está en la acera, esperándome. Me permito mirar a la calle durante unos segundos. Las farolas lucen e iluminan la calle vacía. Ni una persona, tan solo las estrafalarias luces de navidad en los balcones de las casas. La puerta se abre y me interrumpe. Se queda entreabierta, haciéndome dudar.

Diez años sin aquello, la primera y última vez.

Sin pensarlo más y arrepintiéndome nada más entrar, me siento en los cómodos asientos de cuero negro. El coche arranca y se oye el ligero ronroneo del motor de fondo. Me dedico a observar las calles londinenses a través de los cristales tintados, intentando parecer sereno. Pero mi mente se encuentra trabajando a mil por hora, adivinando a dónde se dirige el vehículo.

—Por alguna razón, supe que este año aceptarías- oigo a mi derecha.

— Por eso has venido tú mismo- completo-. Dime a que vidente vas que estás muy sabiondo esta noche.

—No necesito a ninguno- y un silencio incómodo se instaura en el coche—. No me lo puedo creer. Ni el mismísimo gran Sherlock Holmes había previsto esto- suelta una carcajada y no puedo evitar seguir el sonido con los ojos y por fin mirarle—. Eres fácil de leer por muy extraño que te parezca.

Noto como me deduce, en ese momento comprendo el malestar de la gente cuando yo hago lo mismo. Incomodidad.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Estás espeso esta noche, debe ser el cambio de año.

No le vuelvo a mirar en todo el trayecto.

El centro de la ciudad ya se quedó atrás y ahora entramos a una autopista. Como puedo ser tan estúpido. Conozco exactamente el sitio a dónde vamos, lo sabía desde el principio solo que mi mente había bloqueado esa información. Y puedo ver la gran casa de la familia Holmes, puedo verla llena de adornos navideños.

Nuestra familia tenía la mala costumbre de reunirse todas las navidades, incluso después de haber muerto papá. Nuestra madre quería seguir fingiendo ser una familia normal. Mycroft y yo acudimos aquel 31 a sabiendas de que nadie abriría la puerta esa noche. No me importó que mamá muriera, y mucho menos que lo hiciera papá. El servicio preparó pavo asado como cada año y después de enfriar varias botellas, se marcharon. Bebimos más de lo que nuestros cuerpos podían soportar e hicieron que nuestras corazas se rompieran. Como ocurriría esta noche.

Bajamos de la limusina y acto seguido el chofer da media vuelta y nos deja solos. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Ya no hay tiempo para arrepentirse.

Mi hermano ya ha subido las pequeñas escaleras hasta la puerta y, tras un clic de la cerradura, pasamos. Aun estando las luces apagadas, veo la fina capa de polvo sobre los muebles. Mycroft enciende la luz con otro clic, todo está igual que la última vez. Nunca volví a aquel lugar, no después de lo que ocurrió, y mucho menos después de que John entrara a mi vida.

La mesa del salón esta puesta, y una botella del champán más exquisito, conociendo a mi hermano, estaba en hielo y esperándonos. Voy directo a ella y la descorcho para descubrir que él está encendiendo velas por el comedor.

—Nunca pensé que fueras tan romántico- le susurro en una burla.

—No pienso pagar la luz de una casa como esta porque a ti te apetezca jugar una noche.

Sus palabras parecen estar sacadas de un discurso, como si las hubiera repetido mil y una veces. 67% seguro de que ha ensayado frases para aquella ocasión.

Cojo dos copas de encima de la mesa y las lleno lentamente, haciendo que el líquido respire y haga un poco de espuma. Le tiendo la suya mientras bebo un largo trago de la mía. Extiende su mano y la coge, rozando nuestros dedos exageradamente. También se acerca más de lo normal para coger un vaso, rozando mi chaqueta con la suya pero sin rozar nuestros cuerpos. Finalmente se lleva la delicada copa de cristal a los labios y bebe un pequeño sorbo sin dejar de penetrarme con los ojos.

No se ha separado en lo más mínimo, es más, ha acortado la distancia sintiendo cada uno el calor que emana el otro. Desde su pequeña ventaja de altura me sigue mirando más de cerca. Sus ojos se desvían por un segundo a mi boca pero vuelven a mis ojos.

10, 34 centímetros de separación. Ahora son 6,80.

Muevo instintivamente los labios esperando a los suyos que no llegan. Se desvía 30 grados a mi izquierda y me besa la oreja. Yo solo puedo contener la respiración para controlar mi cuerpo. Muerde el lóbulo izquierdo y succiona antes de separarse del todo. Vuelve a la posición de antes, a 20 centímetros de mí y me sonríe.

A la mierda la cordura.

Dejó el vaso de mala manera sobre la mesa tirándolo sin querer y con las dos manos atrapo su cara entre ellas. Ladeo la cara ligeramente a la derecha y pego nuestros labios chocando los dientes a través de la carne. Mycroft abre la boca repentinamente para coger aire como si se estuviera ahogando y deja caer su copa al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Sus brazos me rodean la cintura y juntan nuestras pelvis en un movimiento certero y seco. Gruño por la sensación de contacto. A veces tenemos que hacer esas cosas, sucumbir a nuestra humanidad. En realidad, es la segunda vez que ocurre, al menos, entre los dos.

Nuestros cuerpos no pueden estar más pegados. Atrapo el labio de arriba de Mycroft y lo muerdo. Él se queja y se separa bruscamente para volver a juntar nuestras bocas en un beso desesperado.

Diez años desde la última y, a la vez, la primera vez. Nuestros labios parecen conocerse desde siempre, como si hubieran estado haciendo eso desde hace mucho tiempo. Primero son meros besos, solo el roce de ellos. Cuando ya no tenemos suficiente con probar la textura del otro, se vuelven más profundos. Nuestras lenguas se asoman, hacen un amago por salir pero temerosas de ir demasiado rápido y romper el momento.

Ambos estamos prediciendo los movimientos del otro en nuestra cabeza, y eso, queramos o no, lo hace todo más rápido, más brusco y a la vez más excitante.

Noto sus manos bajar por mi espalda y agarrarme de las nalgas apretándonos aún más si es posible. Nuestros miembros ya están bastante duros y la sensación de contacto hace que nuestros suspiros se tornen en gemidos en la garganta. Poco a poco Mycroft va tomando el control, no es que me esté ganando, solo le dejo algo de ventaja que le quitaré en cuanto pasemos a algo más.

Las mordidas, succiones y lametones ya no nos sirven y tantea mi chaqueta entre tanto movimiento. Me la quito de un tirón sin importarme si se arrugará si la dejo en el suelo tirada. Hago lo mismo con la suya y saco el final de la camisa metida en su pantalón para poder tocar algo de piel. Siento como se estremece ante mi contacto. Su estómago está caliente y mis manos algo frías por las bajas temperaturas de la estación. Acaricio suavemente su piel expuesta mientras nuestras lenguas siguen peleándose insaciables.

Mis dedos se mueven apenas rozando la fina capa de vello que tenía por debajo del ombligo. Él muerde mi labio y succiona hacia atrás rompiendo el anhelado beso.

—Pensé que se te habría olvidado como besar—me dice mordazmente llevando sus manos hasta mi cinturón.

—Demasiado rápido, hermano—saboreo cada letra de la última palabra.

Le empujo hacia atrás y choca contra la mesa clavándose el borde en la parte baja de la espalda, gruñe.

Aun teniendo siete años más que yo, mi hermano tiene una buena forma desde adolescente, es resistente a los golpes. Suelo burlarme de él a menudo, concretamente con el tema de las dietas. No por nada en concreto, sé que eso precisamente le molesta. Como si tuviera un resorte, sale disparado en mi dirección. No he planificado demasiado bien el ángulo de su fuerza y caigo al suelo. Se sienta encima de mí y deja caer todo su peso sobre mi cadera.

Un 45% de las parejas sexuales tienen como costumbre pelear por quién es el dominante y quién el dominado. Si bien esto no puede calificarse de relación, formábamos parte de ese 45%.

Decidimos mentalmente cada uno que la transmisión de saliva innecesaria estaba bien por aquella vez pero que ya es demasiada y no volvemos a hacerlo en toda la noche. En su lugar, la toma con mi cuello. Es ligeramente más alto que yo y tiene ventaja estando sentado encima y sabe aprovecharla. Se inclina sobre mi cuerpo pegando nuestros estómagos y pechos hasta que su cabeza queda a la altura de mi cuello y lo devora, literalmente. Las marcas tardarían un mínimo de tres días en quitarse. Puedo escuchar los pequeños gruñidos que hace inconscientemente mientras me muerde por encima de mis ligeros gemidos. Muevo mi cadera debajo de la suya desde el principio, sin parar y puedo notar mi líquido pre-seminal mojando la ropa interior.

—Joder— digo automáticamente cuando lleva sus manos a los botones de mi camisa y los rompe por completo.

Me incorporo como puedo y le ayudo a deshacerse de ella del todo. Él cree que podrá seguir torturándome pero está más que equivocado. Apoyo las palmas en el suelo y consigo sentarme y darle la vuelta al asunto, él debajo de mí.

Y yo no estoy para tantas delicadezas. Me importa bien poco si cada hilo de su camisa coste todo el sueldo de un mes de John. La arranco y la rasgo quedando rota en dos.

—¿Qué coño te crees que ha-...?—se queja desde abajo.

Pero no puede acabar la frase. He atrapado uno de sus pezones entre mis dientes y he mordido haciéndole daño. Su respuesta no es tanto un grito de dolor, si no más bien de placer.

Aquella primera vez me sorprendieron las reacciones de mi hermano a ciertos estímulos... Digamos "poco convencionales". De entre las mil y una posibilidades que tenía en la cabeza, nunca hubiera adivinado que le gustaba aquello.

Aún teniéndolo entre mis dientes y apretando bastante juego a pasar mi lengua por la punta haciendo que arquee su espalda para acercarse más a mí. Pellizco el otro mientras sigo dando mordiscos al primero. Sus gemidos se transformaron en suplicas pero lejos de hacerle caso cambio la boca al otro y la mano al primero. Aumento la presión de mis dientes y las lamidas de mi lengua, su cuerpo se retuerce debajo de mí. Sé que ya es demasiado y lo está pasando algo mal, pero ese es su castigo por haberme rebajado a eso. Hace fuerza con sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me consigue separar.

— Eres un hijo de puta—me susurra entrecortadamente intentando calmar su respiración.

—Te recuerdo que nuestra madre está muerta desde hace diez años.

Él sigue recuperándose con los ojos cerrados y se acaricia alrededor de la zona herida dándose placer. Ahora es mi turno. Sin dejar de mirarle me desabrocho el pantalón y bajo la cremallera de este. El mueve la cabeza en dirección al sonido y sonríe. Ahora si que estás acabado. Tantea con los ojos cerrados buscándome pero aprisiono sus muñecas contra el suelo.

Libero mi polla totalmente dura y mojada y consigo una cara de asombro de mi hermano cuando se digna a mirar. Intenta escaparse de mi agarre y le niego con la cabeza. Lentamente avanzo por su cuerpo y coloco una rodilla a cada lado de su cuello. Se relame los labios invitándome a seguir. El autocontrol quedó atrás hace bastante. Levanta su cabeza hacia mi pene y finalmente la guio hasta el final de su garganta.

—Joder...—se me escapa por segunda vez aquella noche.

Su boca está tan mojada, tan caliente y resbaladiza... La saco un poco y la vuelvo a meter hasta el final. Noto como cierra su boca y me envuelve con sus labios aumentando la superficie de contacto. Me intenta ayudar moviendo su cabeza al son de mi ritmo pero le pego la cabeza al suelo inmovilizándola.

No, no me iba a hacer una mamada; yo le iba a follar la boca.

Obedece y se queda en su sitio quieto dejándome penetrarle y ahogarle con mi polla. Ahora entiendo como la gente común sucumbe a estas cosas. Mis movimientos se aceleran cada vez más y la cabeza de mi hermano se da golpes contra el suelo una y otra vez. Le oigo gruñir debajo de mí pero no le veo, tengo los ojos algo nublados. Mis caderas ya no tienen un movimiento acompasado, son irregulares y erráticas, deseando llegar a la cima lo más pronto posible. Y noto como se empieza a formar el orgasmo en mi bajo vientre. Sin duda ese es el mejor momento de todos, cuando empiezas a notarlo y a sentir como cada vez es más fuerte, como tus músculos se contraen. Y no ves nada ni piensas nada, ya no hay fantasías en las que pensar, ni si quiera sigues pensando en quién te provoca todas esas sensaciones. Solo sigues moviéndote y gritando sin control hasta que llegas al final. Mi cuerpo entero tiembla de la fuerza del orgasmo y hundo por última vez mi polla en su boca arqueando todo el cuerpo hacia atrás para profundizarlo aún más si se puede. Escucho como traga y sonrío.

Ya le he hecho sufrir suficiente por una década e intento retirarme lo más delicadamente posible. Me tumbo junto a él y pego nuestras frentes, noto su fina capa de sudor que se mezcla con la mía. Su respiración se junta con la mía y nos quedamos así durante unos minutos.

Poco a poco voy notando lo frío que está el suelo cuando mi cuerpo va perdiendo calor. Las baldosas de mármol en pleno diciembre, corrijo, enero, no son nada buenas para la espalda.

—Ahora me toca a mí- escucho en mi oído tras un gran silencio.

Su voz es más grave, no por el placer de los minutos atrás, la pone así adrede.

Pero me equivoco al adivinar que ahora vendría lo mismo que le había hecho yo, o al menos, algo parecido. Él siempre fue algo más cuidadoso, en este tema y en todos los demás. Para el todo tenía que ser perfecto, desde la raya de su pantalón a los bolígrafos que tenía sobre su escritorio. Y no fue menos esta vez.

Su mano recorre mi pecho, rozando apenas la piel, y erizando el poco bello rubio que tenía. Después baja a mi estómago y delinea los ligeros abdominales que se marcan. A continuación, pasa a las venas que se notan en mis brazos. Lo hace todo tan superficialmente que no se si es una ráfaga de aire o las yemas de sus dedos. Y me pone la piel de gallina en cada centímetro que toca.

A veces le gustaba regodearse de todo esto. En una ocasión, nada más y nada menos que en Buckingham Palace, sacó aquel tema. _"El sexo no me alarma" "¿Qué sabrás tú?"_ y después esa mirada tentadora, gritándome que me atreviera a decir algo. A mi no me importa en lo más mínimo que la gente lo supiera o dejara de saberlo. Tampoco que acarreara a mi hermano un despido. Pero supongo que a mí no me haría ningún bien. Esta sociedad y sus malditas prohibiciones.

También recuerda lo sensible que era al tacto y lo mucho que le gusta torturarme. Tengo que contenerme las ganas de follarle otra vez, pero ya ha acabado mi turno y le toca a él.

Se toma su tiempo en deleitarse, su expresión es serena, como si aquella acción le transmitiera paz. Siento algo extraño dentro de mí y no me gusta, hay que acabar ya con esa gilipollez y avanzar al siguiente paso. Intento besarle en un acto desesperado de captar su atención y se aparta. Me empuja levemente en el hombro invitándome a tumbarme de nuevo. Le obedezco como él lo hizo antes.

Me saca los pantalones que llevaba por las rodillas y hace lo mismo con los calzoncillos. Los dobla perfectamente y los deja sobre la mesa. Hace lo mismo con su ropa y se tumba encima de mí sin aplastarme.

— Siendo hermanos, ¿cómo podemos ser tan diferentes?—hunde su cabeza en mi cuello y aspira como si fuera cocaína.

Posa su mano sobre el hueso de mi cintura y describe círculos peligrosos que mandan una señal a mi entrepierna.

—Somos iguales, querido hermano. Los dos somos igual de insufribles—susurro contra su pelo y me resisto a tocarlo.

—No me refiero al intelecto, me refiero al físico.

Quiero contestarle pero no puedo. Sé que todas mis respuestas pueden ser potencialmente un insulto y en ese momento, aunque lo quisiera hacer, no era correcto, se marcharía sin acabar. Él se empeña en seguir hablando.

—Te has quedado con los mejores genes de la familia. No diré que eres más atractivo de los dos porque yo ni si quiera lo soy.

—Fóllame.

Mycroft hace una mueca de asombro y pregunta lo obvio.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—He dicho que me folles.

No entiendo muy bien por qué lo he dicho, ni si quiera quiero pensarlo, solo callarle y hacer que deje de decir estupideces.

Y hace efecto. Y también sube su autoestima y cambia de cara en dos milisegundos. Las caricias en mi cadera se acercan más a mi pene volviendo a despertarlo. Se incorpora y me araña desde el pecho hasta mi estómago. Después, como si fuera la cura, lame el camino a la inversa, escociendo más la herida que curándola. Aunque no me produzca ningún placer esas cosas, encuentro esa acción terriblemente excitante y gimo en anticipación y pidiéndole por más.

Se ríe bajito poniendo más nervioso e impaciente. Ya se enteraría luego.

—Así que quieres que te folle…— con un movimiento maestro abre mis piernas y se cuela entre ellas—. Pues tus deseos son ordenes para mí, hermano pequeño.

El excesivo uso de esa palabra hace todo aún más raro y extraño. Nosotros no le damos la importancia a ser de la misma sangre que le de dan el resto de personas, simplemente es solo una coincidencia y un hecho irrelevante que seamos de los mismos padres. No tiene nada que ver en todo lo demás. Puede que antes, con mamá viva, sí que la tuviera. Pero hasta que no murió aquello no comenzó a suceder, de hecho, el principal causante de toda esta situación había sido su muerte.

No tengo mucha flexibilidad pero al ser largo, las posiciones extrañas y los movimientos bruscos no son un problema. Con delicadeza lame mi pezón izquierdo y me sobresalto de la sorpresa que pasa pronto a una ristra de largos suspiros. Su mano sigue tocando y presionando las rozaduras que han hecho sus uñas antes. No me importa demasiado, el placer contrarresta el dolor. Y sigue bajando.

Pasa de largo por mi polla sin tocarla hasta mis muslos, que acaricia a la vez que lame el otro pezón. Primero por fuera, más tarde, por la cara interior. Se acerca a mi entrada y la tantea por los alrededores sin rozarla mucho. Se toma todo el tiempo del mundo. Ya ni sé que hora puede ser. Doce y media hora de llegada, media hora de besos, un cuarto de hora de felación…

—Joder— por tercera vez al sentir su dedo en mi interior.

Sin invitación ni nada, se toma toda la libertad del mundo en penetrarme de aquella manera dolorosa. Siento como me quema, como escuece y como lucha mi cuerpo por expulsar aquel dedo ajeno. Pero no he llegado hasta allí para que acabara todo así; la mente es mucho más fuerte que el cuerpo, puedo manejar todo eso.

La última –y primera- vez no fue así para nada. Fue todo muy lento y fue él el pasivo en aquella ocasión. Todo era muy raro. Aunque también me metió un dedo, no llegó a más porque se preocupó de que no me asustara.

Me rompe el hilo de pensamientos al introducir otro sin avisar. Hace círculos con los dedos dilatando mi culo y hace la tijera para ayudarse. Sin duda es muy doloroso que lo haga de aquella manera tan rápida y dura, pero prefiero no quejarme. Es así como le gusta a él. La vista se me ha desenfocado hace un rato largo. Aun así veo entre las sombras de las pocas velas casi consumidas como se lleva la otra mano a la boca y lame sus dedos como había hecho con mi polla. Eso manda otra señal a mi entrepierna y se irgue un poco más. Con los dos dedos de una mano dentro, hace hueco y mete el índice lubricado de la otra.

—Ahh!— no puedo controlarme más y grito. No es de placer ni de dolor, es de impaciencia, le quiero dentro de mí ya—. Mycroft, joder. ¡Hazlo ya!

Vuelve a reírse malévolamente y sigue con su juego infernal. Se sienta con las rodillas juntas haciendo de soporte y elevando mis caderas.

—Hace diez años no eras así de impaciente—susurra contra la piel de mi estómago por última vez.

Saca uno de los dedos y en el espacio libre que queda mete su lengua. Un escalofrío me sacude todo el cuerpo y tiemblo ante sus atenciones. Mis puños se cierran alrededor de lo primero que encuentro y hago tanta presión que me duele hasta a mí. Pero a él le gusta que haga eso y aumenta la velocidad de su lengua entrando y saliendo de mi culo una y otra vez. Me pregunto cuánto aguantaré cuando me la meta. Estoy tan excitado que a la tercera estocada ya hay peligro de correrme.

Saca otro dedo y se queda con una mano libre que utiliza para apartar a un lado mi polla que hace de barrera visual entre lo que hacía y yo. De esta manera me mira en cada movimiento y yo tengo que cerrar los ojos por que todo esto es demasiado. Poco a poco siento como el nuevo orgasmo se empieza a formar.

— Mycroft... Voy a...— y retira repentinamente su dedo y su lengua dejándome con un grito ahogado.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y aprieto los ojos, no quiero mirar. Escucho como se mueve y él hace todo el trabajo. Era mi primera vez de esta forma y él lo sabía, pero si prefería hacer las cosas de esa manera, no me iba a negar. Pasa mis piernas una a cada lado de su cabeza, apoyándolas en sus hombros y puedo sentir su magnifica y mojada polla rebotando una y otra vez contra mis nalgas.

Siento su mirada de lujuria clavada en mi rostro, no hace falta verle para saber eso. Me coge con las dos manos la cintura y siento como se coloca en la entrada para empezar. Me relamo los labios a sabiendas de que controla cada movimiento mío y esa es su señal. Me penetra hasta el fondo, de una sola estocada y sin miramientos. Duele, joder que si duele. No tiene ni punto de comparación con el dolor que me había hecho sentir antes. Siento como si me hubieran metido una barra de acero al rojo vivo, quema y escuece. Por muchos dedos que me hubiera metido, su polla no se puede comparar con ninguno de ellos. Pero mi hermano es listo y dirige su punta directa a mi próstata, mezclando el dolor con el mayor placer exquisito que había sentido nunca. Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos, como si el acostumbrarme ahora a su tamaño me sirviera de algo.

— Venga—digo como puedo deseando que aquello acabara de una vez.

Mycroft se hace el sordo y no hace nada.

— ¡Que sigas!—su mirada se cruza con la mía y la aparto en seguida.

Se agarra de mi culo fuertemente y retira su pene lentamente. Noto un líquido caliente que sale a la vez que su polla, sin lugar a dudas me había desgarrado el ano. No importa, ya habrá tiempo de curarlo más tarde. Muevo mi cadera intentando que entrara de nuevo y me ayuda. Pero esta vez no es hasta el fondo. Repite esta acción varias veces sin cambiar la velocidad y mi cuerpo sigue reaccionando e intentando que sus penetraciones fueran más profundas. Quería que nos corriéramos juntos y yo estaba al borde de colapsar.

Con cada estocada tenía cuidado de que mi polla se rozara lo menos posible y tan solo rebotara contra mi estómago de vez en cuando aumentando el nivel de tortura. De pronto aumenta la fuerza y la velocidad. Su polla se nota mucho más caliente y grande dentro de mí. Que cabrón el que puso aquel punto ahí dentro. Alargo mis largos brazos y le agarro de las nalgas aumentando la fuerza. Mycroft gruñe en respuesta y se deja. Llevamos el control los dos aun estando yo sumiso a él. Su polla roza apenas mi próstata en un descuido suyo y suelto un alarido. Mi propia polla empieza a soltar algunas gotas de semen.

— ¡Joder, Mycroft!

—Como tú quieras...—sisea y me preparo para lo mejor.

Me permito mirarle y sus ojos reflejan todas las emociones y ninguna a la vez. Si caíamos así, mejor que fuera juntos. Sus testículos chocan una y otra vez contra mis nalgas produciendo un sonido rítmico y excitante. Su velocidad aumenta tanto que ni sé cuando sale y cuando entra, solo siento como toca y aprieta mi próstata. Los ojos ya ni distinguen la luz de las velas y mis brazos han perdido toda la fuerza para sujetarle y ayudarle a poner el ritmo. El orgasmo está aquí pero no llega. No hace falta ni tocar mi polla roja y morada.

— ¡Sherlock!—grita mi hermano.

Noto las pulsaciones de su polla en mi culo como si fueran mías. Y también noto cuando derrama todo su semen en interior. Me penetra una última vez y tengo el pensamiento irracional por un momento de que me va a salir por la boca. Me corro en mi propio pecho como si no lo hubiera hecho en la vida. Es tan fuerte que me salpica la cara. Mi cuerpo tiembla mucho más de lo normal y no me importa.

Abro las piernas y dejo que Mycroft se tumbe encima de mí aun estando dentro. Por mis pulsaciones, mucho más aceleradas que las suyas, puedo tener un ataque en cualquier momento así que intento respirar profundamente y calmarme. Aproximadamente pasaron veinte minutos y noto como Mycroft ya ha sacado su polla sin darme cuenta. Ahora se dedica a lamer los restos del semen que tengo por el pecho y la cara. Tengo la tentación de besarle y probar de mi propio sabor pero ya no puedo; ya es demasiado tarde. Acaba de lamer y se pone en pie, yo le sigo rápidamente. Me doy cuenta de que no queda ninguna vela encendida y de que hace bastante frío así que nos vestimos rápido y en silencio. Al igual que la anterior vez, no sabemos que decir, al menos yo, no se cómo actuar en esta situación. La comida está fría, de todas formas no la íbamos a probar.

Fuera hace más frío aún y me felicito por haberle roto la camisa, ahora se estará helando debajo de la fina chaqueta de seda. La limusina llega en apenas dos minutos y cincuenta segundos y nos sentamos en el mismo sitio que a la ida. Misma autopista, mismas calles y estamos aparcados en Baker Street. Aunque el silencio era más incómodo que la primera vez, el trayecto se me hace rápido. Apoyo la mano en el manillar de la puerta del coche y la entre abro. No sé a qué espero. A que me de las gracias, que me diga que le ha gustado, que quiere repetir...

—Feliz año nuevo, Sherlock— es lo único que recibo mientras el coche se marcha.

Me aprieto bien la bufanda contra el cuello y subo las escaleras con lentitud. Me desplomo en el sofá de cuero. Las manillas del reloj avanzan pero yo sigo igual. Esas cosas me dejaban traspuesto, necesitaba algo de tiempo para volver a rehacer mi coraza, y algo más de tiempo para volverle a ver.

* * *

_¡Notas!_

_Ahh! Primero, lo siento Momimi, tu cumple fue hace casi una semana, y aunque este regalo lleva planteado un mes o dos ya (¿tanto?) no he podido hacerlo antes. Espero que la recompensa haya sido buena (?) Y siento si no tiene sentido o coherencia o Sherlock está muy OoC, lo he intentado llevar lo mejor posible y esto es lo que ha salido._


End file.
